


Don't Forget to Subscribe

by dirty_spidy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, IronyMan, M/M, Pranks, Spiderpool - Freeform, Th3BlackWid0w, The Avengers as Youtubers, The Avengers as Youtubers series, Tickling, What Have I Done, so many pranks, to name a few, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_spidy/pseuds/dirty_spidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTube!AU с мстителями, встретившимися на Видконе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> “Spiderpool” это канал летсплейщиков Питера и Уэйда.  
> Клинт снимает как разыгрывает своего соседа Фила.  
> Пьетро в очень быстрой, 30 секундной рекламе кроссовок перед видео.  
> У Стива (влоги из путешествий) очень "чистый" канал, что означает тонну редактирования и запикивания в коллабах с Тони (забавные скетчи). После их первого коллаба фаны начали шипперить их как сумасшедшие.  
> Наташа делает туториалы на готические мэйкапы и перевоплощения в панков для своих друзей и остальных ютуберов.  
> Брюс загружает эксперименты связанные с наукой/технологиями (т.е. падение айфонов с десятиэтажных зданий).  
> Тор делает туториалы на тренировки.
> 
> Я даже не уверена как это произошло... но я сделала это. Я надеюсь, вам понравилась эта идея так же, как и мне понравилось писать это!

— О. Боже. Мой. ОБОЖЕМОЙ, ПИТЕР! Иди сюда, быстро!

Питер вздохнул и положил рюкзак в прихожей гостиничного номера, который будет делить с Уэйдом. Уэйдом, его лучшим другом, сооснователем их игрового канала Spiderpool — имена их любимых персонажей РПГ* — и частой причиной его головной боли.

— Что там, Уэйд? — спросил Питер, не спеша следуя на звук гипервентиляции Уэйда, привыкший к его частым психозам.

— Кто-то издевается над нами! — крикнул Уэйд из ванной. Питер закатил глаза, проводя рукой по своим непослушным волосам, грозившим упасть ему на лицо. Он засеменил в ванную комнату и заглянул Уэйду через плечо.

— Я ничего не вижу, — беспечно прокомментировал Питер и его голос рикошетом отскочит от стен ванной. Уэйд слегка расслабился, когда Питер уперся подбородком в его плечо.

— Окей. Я знаю, ты любишь такие вещи, так что… ты должен сделать с ними что-нибудь. Обещаешь?

— С ними? — продолжил Питер. Он вытянул шею, косо посмотрев на душ и потолок. — Нет, серьезно, что тебя так бес-

Уэйд молча указал на пол. Питер осекся, разинув рот, смотря на сцену, разворачивающуюся перед ним. Большой мохнатый паук удобно утроился меж двух плиток, с любопытством глядя на них. За ним ещё один и ещё, и ещё, и ещё… Там, наверное, было пауков двадцать, вяло сидящих на полу ванной.

— Твою мать.

Уэйд слегка фыркнул на его слова, но этот смешок был на грани истерики. Питер быстро поймал парня за запястье и осторожно потянул его подальше.

— Идем в спальню. Я позабочусь об этом.

— Что, — пробормотал Уэйд, все еще нервно поглядывая на пауков. — Что ты собираешься делать?

Питер сел на холодный пол, подогнув колени и осторожно подставив ладонь первому и самому большому паукообразному существу.

— Я перенесу их за окно по одному.

— Осторожно, Пити, что если один из них укусит тебя?

— Не, я буду аккуратен с ними… Но отойди подальше, чувак, я не знаю, прыгают они или нет.

Уэйд громко сглотнул и отскочил назад, чтобы позволить Питеру делать свое дело. Питер открыл окно в спальне и отпустил первого малыша на свободу. Он ходил от окна к ванной, пока наконец все пауки не исчезли. Когда он обернулся то увидел, что Уэйд стоял на кровати, вытаращив глаза.

— Это все, — весело объявил Питер, в доказательство раскинув руки в стороны.

Уэйд успокоился, падая в кровать. Неожиданно он разозлился. В этом был весь Уэйд — в одно мгновенье он может быть напуган, а в другое — испытывать абсолютно противоположные эмоции.

— Куда мы попали?! Это Vidcon, а не Мотель Бейтса*!

Питер нахмурился. Пауки действительно выглядели так, словно были оставлены специально. Их было слишком много для простого совпадения. Питер шлепнулся на кровать рядом с Уэйдом.

— Мы должны пойти к руководству отеля?

— Черт, да, мы должны пойти к руководство отеля, — Уэйд скрестил руки на груди. — Я хочу вернуть свои деньги из-за нанесенной мне душевной травмы.

— Мы не платили за это место, — напомнил ему Питер. — Преимущество быть приглашенным на Vidcon и все такое.

Уэйд засопел.

— Тогда мы должны получить компенсацию. За травму.

Питер закатил глаза и ткнул Уэйда в бок.

— Ладно, почему бы тебе не остаться здесь и распаковаться, пока я спущусь в холл и узнаю, можем ли мы получить этому объяснение.

— Нет! Я не собираюсь оставаться в номере, в котором завелись пауки! — запротестовал Уэйд, обняв Питера одной рукой. — Мы идем вместе, Пити-пай.

— Назовешь меня так еще раз, и я запру тебя здесь, не зависимо от того, будут тут пауки или нет.

Так Питер застал себя ожидающего вместе с Уэйдом приезд лифта. Они были на одиннадцатом этаже большого хорошо освещенного отеля, где остановились большинство из тех, кто собирался на Vidcon. Питер был взволнован от будущей встречи с ними. Это не был его первый Vidcon, он и Уэйд начали вести свой канал три года назад, когда им было только по шестнадцать, но Питер всегда ожидал встречи со всеми, как со знакомыми, так и с новыми лицами.

Пока они ждали, Уэйд пробрался поближе к Питеру, без слов обхватывая Питера руками. Уилсон был выше, поэтому ему пришлось немного наклониться. Дэдпул положил голову парню на плечо.

— Если ты подрастешь, то твой долг оставлять засосы, — прокомментировал Уэйд перед тем как повернул голову, чтобы засосать шею Питера.

— Если?! — возмутился Питер. — Многие люди продолжают расти и в их двадцать, а мне только девятнадцать, окей? — Уэйд усмехнулся и его дыхание вызвало стаю мурашек, пробежавших по шее Питера и заставивших его задрожать.

— Кроме того, мы оба знаем, что ты любишь оставлять засосы, гигант.

— Что? — отступил Уэйд, делая глаза комично большими. — Ты разоблачил мою слабость, беспощадный ловитель пауков, маленькое исчадье ада!

Улыбаясь, Питер взъерошил ему волосы.

— Странный ты парень. Почему я снова с тобой встречаюсь? — Затем он поцеловал Уэйда, чтобы показать, что просто пошутил.

— Да ладно! Это отель, здесь есть много комнат, вы можете сделать это в одной из них! — громкий, противный голос прорезался сквозь воздух, заставляя их обоих подпрыгнуть.

Питер обернулся и увидел, что двери лифта были открыты, хотя он и Уэйд были — заняты — и в нем стояли двое парней: один низкий, крепкий и светловолосый, а другой повыше, потоньше и безмятежно смотрящий на него.

Питер мгновенно узнал в первом парне Клинта Бартона.

— Хэй, ты тот парень, который разыгрывает своего соседа! — сказал Питер, слишком взволнованный, чтобы расстроиться из-за комментария Клинта. Было ясно, что он пошутил, Клинт часто так делал в своих видео. Уэйд оказался не так снисходителен, он скользнул в лифт после Питера с хмурым выражением на лице.

— Это я, — сказал Клинт, улыбаясь им обоим.

— Подожди, и — и ты тот сосед! — сказал Питер, глядя на высоченного парня (Фил, если правильно припоминал Питер, из тех многих случаев, когда Клинт пел «опять попался, Филли!» в своих видео).

— К сожалению, это так, — сказал Фил голосом человека, который долго страдал от выходок Клинта, а позже был затянут на видео-конференцию (со слов соседа).

— Блин, — присвистнул Питер.

Уэйд наконец заговорил:

— Твои розыгрыши действительно настоящие?

— Уэйд!

— Все в порядке, — Клинт пожал плечами, — нас часто об этом спрашивают. Но да, они настоящие. Каждая реакция является подлинной, — он подмигнул Филу. — И каждая лучше предыдущей. — Фил уставился на него, но это был любящий взгляд. Питер подозревал, что тот пользуется вниманием Клинта гораздо чаще, чем говорит.

Питер подумал, что Клинт казался довольно крутым парнем. А потом Клинт сказал то, что полностью разрушило его представление о нем.

— На самом деле, я собирался подшутить над ним прямо здесь, на Vidcon, но пауков, ради которых я подкупил уборщика, так и не оказалось в его комнате. Какая трата двадцати баксов--

— Это был ты? — ахнул Питер, и Уэйд замер рядом с ним.

— Подождите, — широкая улыбка расползлась по лицу Клинта. — Они оказались в твоей комнате? Да ты гонишь! Парень наверное перепутал наши номера. Вот умора!

— Это не смешно, — неожиданно отрезал Питер, вспомнив какое бледное было лицо у Уэйда при виде пауков. — Не все будут в порядке после встречи с пауками! Ты мог действительно кого-нибудь напугать!

— В этом вся соль. Вот почему я собирался разыграть Филли… — усмешка Клинта пропала. — Да ладно, это просто небольшая шалость. Не для тех людей, может быть, но это все-таки шутка…

Питер покачал головой. Он видел как поблескивают глаза Уэйда. Лифт наконец остановился на первом этаже.

— Эй, подождите, ребята, — позвал их Клинт, но Питер и Уэйд вышли раньше, чем он смог закончить.

— Каков глупец, — досадуя сказал Питер. Он остановился. — Уэйд?

Уэйд смотрел на Питера с сияющей улыбкой на лице.

— Что? — возмущенно спросил Питер. — Я думал ты расстроишься из-за этого, — признался он. Уэйд выглядел по-настоящему испуганным, когда увидел пауков. Розыгрыш был хорошим, но не тогда, когда его жертва смертельно боялась пауков так, как Уэйд. Он был на грани панической атаки. Конечно, Клинт не знал, что пауки оказались у Уэйда, но все же…

— Да, но ты слишком милый, когда расстраиваешься, — весело сказал Уэйд, заигрывая с Питером и беря его за руку.

— Заткнись.

— Тебе тяжело с этим жить.

— Ну если ты мне об этом говоришь, то да, я уверен, что это правда.

— Эй!

Питер рассмеялся, нырнув под руку Уэйда. Пока они шли, Питер понял, что им больше не нужно искать консьержа отеля, ведь загадка с пауками была решена.

— И что нам теперь делать? — подумал Питер вслух.

— Мы должны разыграть их в ответ, — предложил Уэйд. — Таким образом мы рассчитаемся с ними, плюс не будет никаких обид. Шалость на шалость.

— Не знаю. Мы же геймеры, приятель. Не шутники, — тогда до Питера дошло, с кем он разговаривает. — Окей, я в деле. А что ты имеешь в виду?

_________________

 

Стив сидел на краю кровати, возясь со своим воротником. Это был невероятно жаркий летний день, и даже в гостиничном номере он чувствовал бисеринки пота на своем лбу.

И то, что он нервничал, совсем не помогало делу. И с чего бы ему нервничать? Тони придет.

Стив пытался убедить себя, что, возможно, это было большим делом, потому что Тони был большой шишкой в интернете. Но это была не единственная причина его волнений. Ведь они снимали коллабы с Тони прежде, и Стив имел примерно такое же количество подписчиков.

То, что он оказался здесь, было виной фанатов, решил Стив. Они были первыми, кому в голову пришла эта идея! Стив любил своих фанатов, действительно любил, но Стони? Да ладно. Почему это название вообще вышло в мировые в Твиттере? И заставило Стива думать о многих вещах?

Стив вздохнул и плюхнулся спиной на кровать, только чтобы вскочить через мгновение, когда прозвучал стук в дверь.

— Хэй, Стиво, готов снять коллаб?

Тони Старк выглядел как всегда безупречно. Он был одет в светлую, кремового цвета рубашку с ярко-синим галстуком, который сочетался с его более блеклыми синими костюмными брюками и мокасинами.

— Напомни мне, почему я снова должен наряжаться? — спросил Тони у Стива, когда они разговаривали по телефону, планируя совместную работу над видео.

— Это просто то — что я делаю, — запнулся Стив, нервничая. — Я одеваюсь в лучшее, прежде чем ответить на вопросы фанатов. Пародия на реальное интервью. Это шутка, — добавил он в конце, поморщившись от того насколько глупо это прозвучало.

Правда теперь он не жалеет. В галстуке Тони выглядел восхитительно.

— Хорошо. Камера установлена напротив кровати. Думаю, мы могли бы просто сидеть на ней, так как здесь только один стул.

— Конечно, — легко сказал Тони и уселся на кровать, словно он занимался этим каждый день. Что, кстати, было правдой. Тони загружает скетчи, записанные в его комнате, тогда как Стив записывает свои путешествия. Это совершенно разное окружение.

Господи, как же он нервничал.

Стиву удалось проскользнуть мимо Тони и сесть на другую половину кровати.

— Окей, я приметил несколько вопросов из Твиттера и подумал, что мы могли бы также ответить на некоторые вопросы с YouTube?

— Конечно. Может быть мы должны ответить и на вопросы из Инстаграма? Никто еще не отвечал на вопросы из Инстаграма. Мы могли бы быть первыми, — Тони подмигнул ему и, Боже, почему здесь так жарко?

Стив был в самом разгаре внутренней дискуссии по поводу того, должен ли он позволить себе утонуть в собственных слезах или в поту, как дверь вдруг с грохотом открылась.

Невысокий, худой брюнет высунул голову и осмотрелся, прежде чем заметить их и широко ухмыльнуться.

— Стив! Тони! Приятно снова увидеть вас, ребята!

— Питер! — слишком громко сказал Стив. Он был чертовски рад увидеть Питера, с их последней встречи прошло несколько месяцев. И теперь у него была причина не позориться перед Тони.

— О, черт — вы снимаете прямо сейчас? — Питер попятился, словно собирался уходить.

— Хэй, все хорошо, малыш. Присоединяйся! — Тони был в восторге.

— О, даа, — Питер зашел в комнату, садясь рядом и устроив свои ноги в опасной близости от драгоценного органа Стива. — Если вы не возражаете отложить свое видео на секундочку: у меня есть заманчивое предложение. Люблю ваши коллабы, кстати, — ехидно добавил он, бросив взгляд на Стива. Стив заставил себя не краснеть.

— Ах да, легендарное Стони, — пошутил Тони, подмигнув Стиву.

Господи, почему это происходит с ним?

— Твое предложение, Питер, — напомнил парню Стив, надеясь, что его голос не звучит словно его душат.

— Точняк! Ита-а-ак, вы знаете о канале Hawkeye?

— Мхмм. Фил и Клинт.

— Господи, Стив, это не Фил и Клинт, это Клинт и Фил.

Тони согнулся от смеха, из-за ужаса, написанного на лице Питера, пока он говорил.

— В любом случае, — продолжил Питер. — мы стали жертвами их последней шутки, и мы собираемся пошутить над ними в ответ. Вы в деле?

— Так, для справки, когда ты говоришь «мы стали жертвами», ты имеешь в виду Уэйд стал жертвой, а теперь ты втянул в это и «их», подразумевая Клинта, как виновника, и теперь Коулсон тоже в деле?

Питер без смущения кивнул.

— Да ладно, Стив, тебе двадцать три! Ты даже еще не должен рационально мыслить, — сказал ему Тони. — Кроме того, это связано с водяными пистолетами. Так что я готов.

Стив посмотрел в сторону дверей, где внезапно появился Уэйд с кучей водяных пистолетов в руках.

— Ты можешь заснять это для своего канала, — сказал Уэйд. — Я даже придумал название! AmericaʼsCaptainTraveler разыгрывает Hawkeye вместе с IronMan и Spiderpool!

— Это не лучший способ убедить Стива, — слегка возразил Тони. И внезапно Стив стал единственной мишенью странного и серьезного взгляда Тони.

— Стив. Если ты поможешь нам с розыгрышем над Hawkeye, я не произнесу ни одного плохого слова, когда мы вернемся чтобы снять коллаб, — Тони приподнял бровь, глядя на него. — Так что? Скажешь нет бессонным ночам редактирования, чтобы убрать все мои грязные словечки?

Вопреки всему, Стив рассмеялся. Он слегка ударил Тони по плечу.

— Идет.

— Да! — заликовал Питер.

Это оказалось весьма сомнительным удовольствием - опрыскивать других людей водой. Когда из наконечника пистолета Стива прыснула вода, заливая Клинта до полусмерти, он должен был признать, что действительно наслаждается происходящим. И, конечно же, это было ради розыгрыша, а вовсе не потому, что Тони подбадривал его с диким оскалом на лице.

_________________

 

— Наша первая панель до обеда, — Питер шел рядом с Уэйдом, Стивом и Тони. Он слышал как хлюпает их обувь и орущего матом Клинта во время их прогулки по коридору.

— Моя тоже, — сказал Стив.

— И моя, — подхватил Тони.

— Потрясающе, — Питер ярко им ухмыльнулся. — Я думаю, Брюс уже потихоньку начинает, хотите увидеть его?

Они пробрались в большой зал, где находилась куча стульев, расставленных вокруг центральной сцены, почти все из которых были заняты. Под ярким светом и с микрофоном в руке был Брюс Беннер, известный как The_Hulk.

Халк был альтер-эго Брюса в его видео. Он состоял из зеленого халата, защитных зеленых очков и множеством научных знаний. Питер был уверен, что Брюс и Халк — один и тот же человек, просто в разной одежде. Когда бы Питер не говорил об этом, Брюс всегда спокойно возражал на это точное наблюдение.

Сейчас Брюс был в своем зеленом халате, рассказывал о своем последнем видео, в котором он уронил новый айфон в десяти слоях пузырчатой упаковочной бумаги. Он говорил о том, как пузырчатая пленка повлияла на скорость падения айфона, и как она помогла сохранить его в целости и сохранности.

Толпа охает и ахает, и Тони качает головой.

— Как так получилось, что такие ролики получают больше лайков, чем мои скетчи? Это просто современная реинкарнация Галилео!

Уэйд тихонько захихикал. Но Питер видел как улыбается Тони и его неподдельное восхищение во взгляде и привязанность к Халку (хотя на самом деле к Брюсу, потому что это был один и тот же человек). Питер знал, что Тони и Брюс присоединились к YouTube примерно в одно и то же время и стали очень близки после нескольких сходок на Vidcon.

Питер наблюдал не только за Тони. Стив восхищенно смотрел в сторону парня, даже после того, как Тони закончил говорить. Было что-то мягкое в его взгляде. Питер рассмеялся про себя, он был рад, что участие в розыгрыше позволило парням проводить больше времени друг с другом.

Вдруг кто-то подошел к дверному проему, где стоял Питер, наблюдая за Халком.

— Извините, — робко сказал парень. — Можно сделать сэлфи с тобой? 

Застенчивый паренек выглядел странно: в его брови было несколько колец, глаза оказались подведены темной подводкой, а на шее и руках красовались татуировки. Он не выглядел как застенчивый тип. Но кто Питер такой, чтобы судить.

— О, приветик, — Питер шагнул к нему, вежливо улыбаясь. — Конечно, приятель.

Парень приобнял Питера, держа в руке телефон. Перед тем как сделать снимок, парень вдруг пробрался рукой под рубашку Питера и начал щекотать его. Питер испустил пронзительный визг, сморщив нос, когда камера выключилась.

— Хэй! — Уэйд уже шел в их направлении, прищурившись, когда увидел, как задралась рубашка Питера.

Парень отошел подальше и пританцовывая, злорадно держался трубку.

— Это попадет в Твиттер! И это расплата за бесплатный душ, который ты мне утроил!

Питер разинул рот.

— Клинт?

Клинт выглядел неузнаваемым под тонной различных слоев макияжа и туши. Он ухмылялся и больше не говорил голосом застенчивого парня.

— Нравится? Th3BlackWid0w превратила меня в одного из панков. Довольно реалистично, а?

— Боже мой, — Питер шлепнул ладонью себе по лицу, когда Уэйд наконец достиг их.

— Удали это! — запротестовал Уэйд. — Там видно его кожу!

Питер закатил глаза, а Клинт согнулся в новом приступе смеха.

— Слишком поздно!

Стив и Тони подошли к ним с любопытством, написанном на их лицах.

— Что происходит? Что за парень пытается тебя пощекотать? — Тони скрестил руки на груди, мрачно смотря на Клинта. Вдруг его челюсть отвисла. — Не верю своим глазам — Бартон! Это ты?

— Мы отомстим тебе за это, — завопил Питер. Клинт тут же убежал, почувствовав опасность. Питер открыл Твиттер на своем телефоне. На глубоко нелестной ему картинке, где он сморщился, будто собираясь чихнуть, уже было двадцать ретвитов. Один его глаз был широко раскрыт, другой же плотно сжат.

— Ого, хорошо, что он вырезал часть с твоей обнаженкой, — сказал Уэйд через плечо Питера. — Ты выглядишь мило.

— Ми — о Господи. Ты вдруг ослеп.

**Author's Note:**

> *РПГ (RPG «Role—Playing Game») – знаменитый жанр компьютерных и видео игр, где основой игрового процесса является отыгрывание определенной роли. Игрок берёт под контроль определённого героя или героиню, с набором стандартных навыков, характеристик и умений.  
> *«Мотель Бейтс» (англ. Bates Motel) — американская телевизионная драма с элементами триллера. 
> 
> P.S. да, когда Питер сказал: "Господи, Стив, это не Фил и Клинт, это Клинт и Фил," это определенно то, о чем вы подумали лол.  
> P.P.S. и я вытащил эксперимент про пузырчатую пленку из задницы, так что, плс, не делайте этого. Ваш телефон, вероятно, сломается так же легко, как два пальца об асфальт ударить.


End file.
